Cuatro estaciones para amar
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Fanfic de pago. Con su presencia llega la vibración de un sonido ensordecedor. Nada que ver, con la armoniosa música de palacio, de la que Octavia es fiel y devota súbdita. Pero, aun así, misteriosa belleza en el desorden sus suspiros provoca, haciéndola esperar su llegada. (Contenido Explicito).


**Fanfic de pago.**

 **Cuatro Estaciones.**

¿Qué tan agudos son tus sentidos?

Yo tengo la convicción, de que no existe creación más sublime que la música, e ignorante es quién cree que la música solo es cosa del sonido, que para sentir todo su potencial se requiere solo de un par de buenos oídos. ¡Es una falta imperdonable!, la música es expresión de voluntad, para entender parte de esto, solo hay que tener presente que los instrumentos, los mismos con los que se da riendas sueltas a la dulce, furiosa, encantadora, atemorizante melodía, son una obra de arte ¡Un deleite para ojos quienes sepan ver en ellos esa elegancia y el detalle!

Cuando aquello, que esta tan por encima de nosotros los mortales, llega finalmente a nuestros sentidos, es cuando tenemos la oportunidad de saborear la esencia de la música, de estremecernos en el más puro éxtasis artístico. Porque entre las cuerdas, entre todos los instrumentos que en conjunto abren las puertas de ese paraíso, se esconde algo que solo pocos son capaces de apreciar. Y eso es, lo que es la música. Un mar infinito de sensaciones y placer para algunos privilegiados.

" _Escúchenme tocar, y déjenme entrar en sus corazones."_

Mi nombre es Octavia Melody y me siento orgullosa de ser uno de esos privilegiados seres. De hecho, me siento mucho más orgullosa de poder, a través de mis cascos ser un medio por el cual el arte puede fluir hacia los demás. Sí, soy una pony terrestre y toco el violonchelo, cosa muy particular, ya que, como es conocimiento popular: los unicornios son los que más se les puede apreciar tocando instrumentos, gracias a su capacidad envidiable de usar magia. Sin embargo, eso nunca ¡Jamás! me detuvo, porque lo que se hace por amor ya no es solo habilidad, es una pasión convertida en virtud. Pero bueno, para terminar con mi descripción: mi pelaje y melena son color grafito, pero mi crin es de un particular tono más oscuro que mi pelaje; mis ojos son de un magenta de tonalidad purpura, mientras que en mis flancos resalta una cutie mark en llave de sol. Todo lo que he dicho ahora, ayudara mucho a comprender lo que experimente hace poco. Ya que de mi aprecio y devoción por la música nació algo que quizá sea igual de sublime, sin embargo esto tiene un cuerpo y mente que se ha convertido en fruto de mis apetitos.

Apareció en mi vida como un relámpago, sacudiendo mi mundo con su destellante rugido. Ella usualmente venía a mi hogar por lo menos una vez a la semana, pero cada vez fue más largo el lapso de tiempo que había entre sus visitas. Hasta que un día simplemente dejo de venir, privándome de sus tiernos afectos. Su nombre era Vinyl Scratch, una unicornio de pelaje blanco, de melena en dos tonalidades de azul y cutie mark de nota musical. Oh, y casi lo olvidaba… ella también era un completo desastre.

* * *

Canterlot

Departamento de Octavia

Doce de la noche.

Los pegasos habían programado una lluvia de verano, y podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas de agua dándole guerra al cristal de mis ventanas. Me daba una y mil vueltas sobre mi circular cama de sabanas violetas, sin poder pegar ojo. Durante largos minutos, mantenía mis ojos abiertos, observando mi violonchelo, para tratar de encontrar el deseo de dormir en su inamovilidad y silencio. Pero era inútil, su perfección y detalles eran demasiado agradables de contemplar como para que en mi emergiera la necesidad de irme al mundo onírico. Entonces, cambié el objeto de mi aprecio por mis fotografías colgadas en la pared.

— _Esa fue una extraordinaria gala del galope…_ —pensé, pero no tarde en auto-corregirme—. _Oh, más bien, debió haber sido extraordinaria ¿En que habrá estado pensando la princesa Celestia, al invitar a esas seis ponies? ¡Fue una locura!_

Mis fotografías estaban convenientemente cerca de mis premios. Adoraba pulir cada una de mis placas de oro, con mi nombre gravado en ellas. Reconocimientos no solo de la real academia de música, sino de eventos de alto copete, que dejaban en evidencia la excelencia de mi arte. Siempre me hacían sonreír como el más bello de los días soleados, y esta vez no fue la excepción. No obstante, la relativa calma y serenidad de la noche fue interrumpida por una puerta abriéndose de manera estrepitosa. Me incline sobre la cama, con mis ojos mostrando evidente sorpresa.

— _¡Santo cielo!, ¿Es ella? ¿En serio lo es?_ —intente recordar alguna carta o algún indicio que señalara este día como una de sus visitas, pero nada. Simplemente llego y comenzó a caminar por mi departamento como intempestivamente siempre hacía—. _Al menos esta vez está usando las llaves que le di._

Escuche que dejaba algo pesado en el suelo y se dirigió rápidamente sus pasos a la cocina. Acto seguido sentí como abría mí nevera y empieza a sacar cosas de ella. ¡¿Por qué cada vez que viene, tiene que saquear mi cocina?! Creí que como la aclamada DJ-PON3, ella ganaba bastantes bits, pero al parecer siempre tiene hambre. Las otras ocasiones en que Vinyl me venía a visitar yo estaba despierta, esta es la primera vez que llega a semejantes horas y con este clima. Sin olvidar todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido.

— _¿Debería levantarme?_ —me pregunte, pero cada vez que tocaba el borde de la cama con mi casco, me arrepentía de mi iniciativa. Yo la extrañaba como cualquier pony que tiene sentimientos especiales por otro, pero esto ya era el colmo. Esa vulgar Dj se aprovechaba de mi paciencia y condescendencia cada vez que podía ¡Y yo no estoy para esos tratos! Es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. Por lo menos me hubiera reconfortado que me escribiese una carta estos últimos días, yo querría enviarle algunas de mi parte, pero esa unicornio se mueve por todo el reino, haciendo imposible dar con su paradero exacto.

Mire el reloj en mi pared, y ya habían pasado dos horas desde que intente entregarme al sueño. Ya era un hecho evidente ¡Simplemente no podía dormir!, y con Vinyl dando vueltas por mi departamento, mis esperanzas se reducen aún más. Un momento… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Encendió la lámpara y pude ver su sombra debajo de la puerta, creo que esta frente a mi estantería de discos.

— _Oh, no lo haría ¿O si lo haría? No, no con mis preciados discos de sinfonías y orquestas._

Mi peor miedo desde que la conocí, ha sido verla usar mi querida colección de música clásica, en esa máquina que hace ruidos tan extraños como estimulantes. Estaba a unos segundos de saltar de la cama y dirigirme a toda prisa hacia el vestíbulo, cuando escuche a mi tocadiscos reproducir música.

" _¡Glorioso violín me haces viajar a un mundo de formas y colores propios de la fantasía!"_

Vivaldi, las cuatro estaciones… esa era primavera ¡Maravillosa primavera! La fuerza de las notas, la magnífica interpretación. Mi mente se sumergió en esa obra, como si se tratase de furiosas aguas dispuestas a devorar las almas de los artistas sensibles. El murmullo, la delicadeza y el filo, como si se tratase de una aguja ¡O la punta de un alfiler que se clava directo en los sentidos!, trayendo consigo el viento, los rayos del sol y el olor de las flores.

" _Primavera I. Allegro: Despierta la primavera, se oyen el canto de los pájaros, el murmullo de las fuentes, la tormenta."_

Escuche a Vinyl acercarse a mi puerta y yo de inmediato adopte una pose de bella durmiente. Rodeo el borde de mi cama y sentí su peso hundirse a mi lado sobre las sabanas. Podía percibir el aroma del sándwich que se preparó en la cocina, la muy desconsiderada había usado mi queso importado desde las tierras minotauro, al igual que mi mostaza comprada ayer en el supermercado. Ella tocaba mi melena, me acariciaba, acerco su olorosa boca y sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello.

—Yo sé que a ti te gusta que coloque música cuando estamos juntas. —Se acurruco conmigo debajo de las sabanas—. Vamos, deja de fingir que estas durmiendo, es imposible que no te despertaras con todo el ruido que hice. No me ignores, sabes que eso no me gusta.

— _Te lo mereces pony tonta_ —pensé y sonreí para mis adentros.

—Hey… ¿Así que quieres jugar a ese juego? Bien, pero que conste que usted lo provoco señorita Melody. Haré que reproduzca un poco de música para mí. Porque para quien ha dejado su imaginación a merced de las cuerdas y los tonos, no existe mayor placer.

No entendí lo que decía ni tampoco me importaba, la satisfacción de escuchar su tono molesto por mi actitud, era un deleite. Vinyl se metió debajo de las sabanas, como conejo que entra a su madriguera. Su viaje hasta aquí no resulto tener como compañero el mejor clima, así que era comprensible de que sintiera el frío suficiente para…

— _Mmmm~_

Pequeña y traviesa criatura que con su beso me hace oscilar hacia bajos instintos. Me mordí el labio inferior y entonces… Un momento ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Oh diosas! Levante mis sabanas para encontrarme con la cara sonriente de Vinyl entre mis muslos, mostrándome la lengua. Si, debí haberlo imaginado ¡Debí haberlo esperado de ella!

—Buenos días, Octy.

Yo estaba exaltada, tome el aire necesario para calmarme antes de entrar en modo regaño. Con la música sonando desde mi vestíbulo era difícil enfadarse ¡Oh magnifico Vivaldi!, pero aun así puse toda mi voluntad en eso para dejar clara mi postura y no flaquear.

—¡Pero si es la pony desaparecida! —exclame en un tono sarcástico—. Me alegra que estés aquí, ahora ya no tendré que repartir volantes para saber dónde diste a parar.

–Ha… ha… Que graciosa Octy, mira como me río– El sarcasmo era un arma de doble filo –Tuve un trabajo en Manehattan, bueno en realidad varios trabajos, pero empezó siendo uno y se cuadruplicó de la noche a la mañana. La verdad, es muy aburrido y complicado de explicar.

Odiaba esa simplicidad que usaba para expresarse, en serio me daba a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que estuviera enfadada con ella. Mucha verdad puede haber en sus palabras, pero al final del día, no recordamos lo que nos dicen, sino como lo hacen. Y Vinyl era un rotundo fracaso en comunicarse con tacto y demostrar arrepentimiento. Cuando estaba a punto de objetar, ella se abalanzó sobre mí desde mi entrepierna, empujando mi cabeza contra la almohada.

—La señorita Melody está muy gruñona esta noche. Parece que de verdad le hice mucha falta después de sus conciertos, frente a todos esos pomposos nobles.

—¡Yo no estoy gruñona! —replique—. ¿Por qué nunca me tomas en serio, Vinyl?

—¿Tomarte en serio? —pregunto ella arqueando una ceja de manera seductora—. Creo que no lo entiendes, Octy. Yo siempre te tomo en serio, solo que me gusta de vez en cuando ver tu carita enojada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de fetiche es ese?

—Te vez realmente linda cuando frunces el ceño, Octy. Eres agridulce, como las baladas que empiezan hablando de la miseria de la vida, y al final te consuelan con algo bello que puedes distinguir en tu vida cotidiana —su rostro bajo lentamente hacia el mío, provocando la coloración de mis mejillas. Sus ojos eran como dagas afiladas sobre mi alma y su melena que caía como cascada sobre mi nariz, estaba impregnada de sudor combinado con perfume barato; adoraba poder olerla y más aún que estemos tan cerca la una de la otra—. Me hiciste mucha falta, mi violonchelista.

Cerré mis ojos y ella los suyos. A los pocos segundos mis labios ya tenían dueña, formando una caricia mutua entre nuestras lenguas. Sus besos me arrebataban el sentido, desde que fueron míos habían dejado huella en mi corazón despertando en mí una furtiva pasión. La comisura de sus labios era perfecta y con sabor a cerezas, y un caldero ardiente en amor su boca era.

" _Primavera II. Largo e pianissimo: Tranquilidad, susurro de las plantas, ladridos de perros, el pastor duerme."_

Envolví su cuerpo en un abrazo de oso, sujetándola con fuerza, para que no me dejara nunca más. Nos separamos unos instantes tomando precioso aire para nuestros pulmones y retomar el acto de besar. Con ella en la posición que estaba, no podía evitar pensar cosas pervertidas como acariciar sus flancos, cosa que termine haciendo. Su redondez era envidiable, al igual que la suavidad del manto de pelaje que los cubría. Mis caricias germinaron en movimientos circulares, mientras ella movía su cola de un lado a otro, aumentando mi lujuria. Sentí a su casco derecho viajar por mi vientre hacia mi zona erógena por excelencia; aun besándonos ella sonrió con malicia. Vinyl gustaba de excitarme para que mis jadeos se reprodujesen dentro de su boca, yo no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero el saberlo me inquietaba. Mi cuerpo tenía sus caminos, sus laberintos y posadas donde poder alojarse.

Nos volvimos a separar, nos miramos fijamente sonriéndonos ¡Oh ella era tan hermosa!

—Hagamos música juntas, Octy. Inspirémonos como antes.

" _Primavera III. Allegro: Se oye una danza campestre (siciliana) y las cuerdas graves imitan la nota "pedal" de la zanfoña."_

Soltura que trae a mí la fiebre a través de mi pórtico. Toque de ángel ¡heraldo de flores! que desata infierno sobre mí, liberando fuego errante que me trata como instrumento, haciéndome reproducir melodía presa del vértigo y el deseo. ¡Oh Vinyl, hazme música, hazme tuya!... Mis gemidos fueron platillo a probar para ella, yo movía mis caderas ligeramente pero con la suficiente intensidad para que la punta de su casco tuviera un destino hacia el interior de mi túnel de sensaciones.

Yo siempre me considere una artista, pero también podía ser belicosa. Libere uno de mis cascos del agarre de sus flancos y aprese su vagina, para someterla a mi roce violento. ¡Ahora aliméntame a mi Vinyl, dame de tus gemidos para degustar!, El toque mutuo y rítmico despertó la calor y respiraciones lascivas entre nosotras, parecía una sed que necesitaba ser saciada.

—¿Me amas? —le pregunte.

—Como a nadie en este mundo.

—Seamos egoístas y entreguémonos la una a la otra, hasta el fin.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

" _Verano I. Allegro non molto: El calor produce cansancio; la respiración es lenta y profunda. Cantan el cuco, la tórtola, el jilguero… Sopla un leve vientecillo. El campesino lamenta su destino incierto. ¿Se malogrará la cosecha por causa de la tormenta?_

Las puertas de su palacio se vieron abiertas frente a mis ojos, con su belleza me maravillo y comencé a lamer las puertas de tan esplendida estructura. La marca de la feminidad de Vinyl resultaba más sensible que la mía, razón por la que me daba el tiempo de saborear sin premura los dulzores de su intimidad. Por otro lado, ella era una exploradora en mi cueva de los tesoros, su lengua era una potrilla en juguetería, tocaba sin parar, se movía en todas direcciones y al final parecía querer llevarse todo a casa.

—Eres solo mía Octy, de nadie más —dijo Vinyl entre jadeos—. No quiero probar otro sabor que no sea el tuyo, solo puedes abrirte conmigo.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —le pregunte indignada—. Yo soy una pony de solo una amante. Por otro lado, tú viajas por toda Equestria, no quiero que seas yegua de alguien allá donde vayas.

—Soy tu Dj con contrato de por vida.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

—¡Que solo haría cosas pervertidas contigo! —dichas estas palabras Vinyl hundió su plot contra mi cara, provocando que la punta de mi nariz se adentrara de lleno en su vagina. Esto le siguió un profundo gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda.

—Vi…Vinyl… tu no…

Ella comenzó a frotarse contra mi rostro, mientras se erguía poco a poco sobre mi cabeza. Me sentía como un consolador viviente.

" _Verano II. Adagio: Sigue el sopor, y las plagas son impertinentes._

El festín de olores se presentó de manera tan sorpresiva como las gotas de manantial que comenzaron a fluir hacia mi boca. Mis fauces olfativas tomaron de amante una dulce fragancia, danzaron con ella y le hicieron el amor de manera salvaje. Aspire el afrodisíaco aroma y me hizo humedecer a pesar de carecer de trato semejante. Tome los flancos de Vinyl empece a masajearlos mientras ella hacía un movimiento de caderas de adelante y atrás, sobre mi cara, aun ritmo acelerado. A penas lograba respirar con mi boca y nariz así de ocupadas, pero la flor de Vinyl me alimentaba como néctar a una abeja, brindándome de fuerzas lujuriosas, a las que aferrarme para continuar con mi embriagadora labor.

" _Verano III. Presto: Vivaldi describe una tormenta y las rápidas escalas evocan la fuerza del viento y la violencia de la tormenta."_

Mordida.

—¡Oh, Octy! —grito Vinyl en un jadeo musical, mirando al techo, abriendo sus extremidades delanteras en un abrazo al aire. Los cuartos traseros de mi ángel de la música temblaron en un sismo acompañado de marejadas iracundas hacia mis costas faciales.

El cuerpo de Vinyl cayó sobre mí, manifestando aun espasmos de su previo orgasmo. Yo me quede estupefacta por lo que acababa de hacer, era la primera vez que algo semejante, como lo es morder en una zona tan sensible, se cruzaba por mi cabeza. No obstante, los efectos de tal acción satisfacían un orgullo, que nació en el momento en que Vinyl grito. ¡Si, yo también podía volver locos sus sentidos, tanto como ella los míos! Mi ansia por más no se hizo esperar, comenzando a recoger los vestigios de tan tempestivo clímax, con la punta de mi lengua.

—Parece que tus cascos no son los únicos con particular maestría, mi Octy. Sigamos con nuestro concierto.

" _Otoño I. Allegro: Los campesinos cantan y bailan; la cosecha ha sido buena. Uno de ellos se ha emborrachado con el vino nuevo y se amodorra."_

Jugamos sobre la cama, dando vueltas y giros como unas potrillas, reímos e hicimos bromas acompañadas de caricias y palabras dulces. Nos tocábamos nuestros sexos y nos besábamos para acto seguido empezar con una guerra feroz de almohadas. ¡Diosas, cuanto la extrañaba!, fui a la cocina por una botella de vino y un par de copas. Estar reunidas de nuevo ameritaba algo de beber.

—¿No tienes sidra o un poco de cerveza? —me pregunto ella, consiguiendo solo una mirada despectiva de mi parte. Era simplemente insultante el preferir bebidas tan ordinarias, cuando se tenía una reserva especial Magnus Vals, así de cerca.

—No, y si no quieres puedo tomármela yo.

—Hey, hey… Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. Nunca dije que no querría, solo preguntaba ¿está bien?

—Perfecto.

Le serví una copa a Vinyl, para acto seguido servirme una a mí. Ambas estábamos sentadas sobre la cama, yo descansaba sobre su regazo mientras ella acariciaba mi cabeza.

" _Otoño II. Adagio Molto: La calma es absoluta. Todos duermen."_

El silencio entre nosotras se hizo reconfortante, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi oreja izquierda. Podía aun escuchar mi tocadiscos tocando las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, cosa que hacía aún más placentero mi reposo. Beber vino sobre el regazo de Vinyl era muy difícil, y me sentí mal que unas gotas mancharan su pelaje color mármol. Pero no tarde en encontrar alivio en mí musa, quien usando su magia levito la copa frente a mí, bastando un simple gesto para que la acercara a mis labios.

Sin provocación alguna ella comenzó a mordisquear de manera provocadora el borde de mi oreja izquierda.

—Oye, no hagas eso —le dije de manera juguetona.

Primero fueron cosquillas y después la sensualidad del movimiento de su lengua hizo de esto un acto erótico. Sin embargo, la relajación superaba a la excitación que sentía al respecto, haciendo que me sintiera viajando entre las nubes. Y no podría desear mejor compañera.

" _Otoño III. Allegro Pastorale: Ahora Vivaldi evoca escenas de caza: escopetas, perros, la fiera que huye y muere finalmente acosada por todos."_

El aire se tornó denso, digno de una atmósfera que anuncia tragedia. Vinyl me miro con un semblante que me costaba descifrar, ya que era la primera vez que veía tal expresión en su cara; si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estaba temerosa. Yo fui incapaz de decir algo, solo me dedique a beber los últimos sorbos que quedaban en mi copa de vino. Cuando termine, ella floto mi copa aun lado, cerca de la botella vacía junto a la cama. Si, ella quería hablar de algo serio.

—Octy, hay algo… que te tengo que decir. Sé que te molestara, así que es muy difícil sacar las palabras a flote —me confeso, clavando sus ojos sobre mi violonchelo, para así evitar los míos.

—Nos expresamos sin miramientos en el escenario, cuando estamos frente a esos ponies. Por favor, hazlo de la misma manera cuando estás conmigo en la cama.

—Se trata… sobre mis viajes…

Un pequeño y gélido toque de recuerdo, se acerco a mi hombro cuando escuche esas palabras. Gire mi cabeza a la puerta de mi vestíbulo y entonces pude verme a mí en el marco de la puerta, despedirme de Vinyl hace algunos meses atrás.

— _¿Cuándo volverás?_ —le había preguntado.

— _Pronto Octy, es solo un trabajo. Te traeré un recuerdo, te lo prometo_ —me respondió ella, dándome un beso en la mejilla para acto seguido mover el flequillo de mi frente – _No me extrañes demasiado, y descuida, esta vez no entrare por la ventana._

— _La última vez que lo hiciste, mis vecinos creyeron que eras una ladrona y avisaron a la policía_.

— _Seeehh…_ —recordó llevándose el casco al mentón de manera pensativa—. _Que bueno que estabas en casa para echarlos. El allanamiento de morada es un delito grave Octy, nunca lo hagas._

— _¡¿Y por qué yo haría algo semejante?!_

— _No lo sé. Dímelo tú._

Desde que nos conocimos había tenido la manía de molestarme, ahora lo recordaba como situaciones graciosas. Pero, lo que paso al final de esa conversación hace ya tanto tiempo, no tenía ni una pizca de gracia. Vinyl cruzo el umbral de mi puerta y se marchó, ¡Jurándome de nuevo que regresaría pronto, la muy cínica!, No soportaba recordar su sonrisa al momento de irse, simplemente era indigesto ¿Cómo podía sonreír así de fácil? Cuando regrese de mi recuerdo clave mi mirada sobre ella y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos.

—¡No, no lo vas a hacer de nuevo! —le grite, de manera iracunda.

—¿Qué cosa? —me pregunto extrañada, pero yo sabía que estaba consciente de a lo que me refería.

—Vas a levantarte de la cama, caminaras hacia la maldita puerta —dije, mientras imitaba la voz de Vinyl, representando mis propias afirmaciones—. Y justo aquí en el umbral me dirás: Me tengo que ir Octy, lo siento, pero regresare pronto.

—¿En serio hablo de esa forma?

—¡Peor! Pero lo tolero al igual que muchas otras cosas que haces, porque te amo —admití arrodillándome en el suelo, sintiéndome derrotada ante la inminente realidad—. Quizá esta vez se cumpla el año sin verte, tendremos sexo y te iras de nuevo otro largo tiempo ¿Así es como funcionara de aquí en adelante, cierto?

" _Invierno I. Allegro non molto: Cae la nieve; se desata la tormenta; hay que moverse para combatir el frío; los cuerpos tiritan; los dientes chasquean. Ahora Vivaldi expresa armonías disonantes para reflejar el ambiente gélido. El campesino disfruta ante el fuego hogareño."_

Resignación, desconsuelo y fría verdad. Yo fui educada para aceptar lo que el destino me tuviera preparado, y enfrentarlo hasta el último aliento. Así eran todos en mi familia, pero el amor de por medio hace las cosas tan ¡Pero tan difíciles!, que es casi imposible mantenerse erguida frente a la desilusión. Mi generosa imaginación fue muy caritativa conmigo respecto a Vinyl, cumpliendo en mi mente los deseos que en el plano real brillaban por la ausencia de su realización. Uno de ellos, quizá el más simple de todos, era poder despertar a su lado. Yo no pedía mucho de Vinyl, así como ella no pedía mucho de mí… pero necesitaba más, no podía seguir viviendo así.

A base de desprecio y negación, concebí una idea, una determinación a tomar que me garantizaría no pasar por eso de nuevo.

—Si te vas a ir, por favor vete y no vuelvas más.

—Hey, Octy cálmate. Deja que termine lo que te quería decir ¿está bien? No hace falta ser tan dramática.

—No quiero escuchar nada más de ti, lárgate. Quiero estar sola.

—Octy, escúchame. Yo…

—¿Tu qué? ¿Viajaras de nuevo? Ya no importa, puedes ir a donde quieras, pero no regreses aquí.

—No digas esas cosas Octy...

—¡Qué te vayas de una vez, Vinyl! —le grite, y al pronunciar esas palabras de mis ojos brotaron lágrimas. Ya no lograba recordar la última vez que llore, pero, la próxima vez que lo haga, estaba convencida de que recordaría esta.

Vinyl, en una actitud muy relajada ¡Tan relajada que era casi insultante para mis sentimientos!, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, rodeándome.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, me iré para dejarte sola.

¡Oh diosas, estaba a punto de entrar en un llanto que me dejaría en vergüenza!

—Solo tengo algo que quiero preguntarte– Me dijo y yo la mire.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, es muy simple la verdad. Lo único que quiero saber es… —Vinyl abrió la puerta dejando que la luz del vestíbulo se colara en la habitación—. ¿Qué quieres que haga con todas esas maletas y equipo?

La sorpresa más avasalladora invadió mi subconsciente. Me frote los ojos, creyendo que estaba mirando mal, que esas maletas y equipo de música no eran lo que parecían. Me levante y camine hacia esas cosas, aun impactada, con una sonriente Vinyl a mi lado. Simplemente me costaba creerlo, o mejor dicho, no me dejaba creerlo. En ocasiones observaba la puerta de mi departamento, imaginando que yo la recibía y la ayudaba a acomodar sus cosas junto a las mías, para vivir una vida en pareja de verdad.

—Eres una pony tontita ¿Crees que te dejaría aquí sola en Canterlot de nuevo por tanto tiempo? ¡Ni loca!, no dejare que nadie más robe tu corazón Octy.

Yo la abrace de improviso, aferrándome a su cuello y ella me respondió la muestra de afecto correspondiéndome con su pata delantera izquierda.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No es algún tipo de broma de mal gusto, para verme enojada?

Ella soltó un resoplido, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Tienes idea cuan cansada quede luego de levitar todas esas cosas hasta aquí? No, no me tomaría tantas molestias solo para enfadarte. Vine para quedarme, Octy. Eso… si tú me lo permites, claro. Estaba muy preocupada de que no quisieras, de hecho estaba apunto de pedírtelo...

—Si no lo hicieras, tendría que amarrarte para que te quedaras —le dije, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hey, no lo dices en serio ¿cierto Octy?

Me acerque a su oído y tratando de poner mi tono más seductor, le susurre:

—Tendrás que ponerme a prueba.

" _Invierno II. Largo: Cae la lluvia y se escuchan los canales de los tejados."_

La empuje de regreso a mi habitaci… ¡Digo! Nuestra habitación, para luego de un costalazo de mis flancos tirarla de regreso a la cama. La puerta estaba abierta, haciendo que la música del vestíbulo se escuchase más fuerte, cosa que hacía bailar a mi espíritu artístico en regocijo. Tome mi violonchelo y me uní al concierto unos momentos, para que Vinyl me escuchara tocar. Hay lagos de diferencias entre nosotras, desde gustos hasta forma de expresarnos, pero, no son las diferencias lo que nos unió, sino las similitudes. Y la más importante de esas similitudes era nuestro aprecia a la música. Ella escuchaba lo que yo podía escuchar ¡Sentía lo que yo podía sentir! Y lo mejor de todo, podíamos compartirlo hallando nuevos placeres. La manera en que suena mi violonchelo, es como me siento por adentro, normalmente mis emociones son turbulentas.

—Adoro cuando pones esa cara mientras tocas —comento ella, en una pose seductora sobre mis almohadones.

—Cuando no usas tus gafas, tienes una expresión parecida. Solo que la tuya demuestra mayor energía…

—Mientras que la tuya es de entrega a algo superior —añadió, arqueando una ceja—. Ven aquí, tócame con esa misma intensidad con la que tocas tu violonchelo.

Me abalance entre risitas sobre mi musa.

—Es usted muy vulgar señorita Scratch.

—Quizá por eso una fina dama como usted se fijó en mí, señorita Melody.

Mi apetencia resurgió como ave fénix desde sus cenizas. Míos son los pétalos rosados a los que traigo la humedad, como roció matutino sobre las flores del campo. ¡Oh anhelo prístino que trajo consigo la civilización, a ti hago responsable de los gemidos de mi amante! Mi pesuña se moja con su miel, y yo pruebo lo que ella tiene para ofrecer ¡Un sabor para todas las noches de aquí en adelante!, la miro y ella me devuelve la mirada, pidiéndome más placer sin hablarme y yo respondo a su petición haciendo uso de mi maestría.

¡Por las diosas que nunca jamás se ha reproducido sonido más hermoso! Ni jugo más vigorizante. Mi ángel de la música arquea su espalda, mientras yo continúo con la satisfacción de su sexo. De su monte de venus llega el alba, saliendo de su rosado capullo para así yo probarlo cual delicioso dulce de fresa.

—N-no entiendo cómo puedes hacerlo tan bien, Octy —confeso Vinyl limpiándose la transpiración de la frente.

—Lo hacemos cada vez que vienes, conozco cada rincón de ti, querida.

—Wow… Entonces supongo que será así de increíble cada vez de aquí en adelante —me dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya veremos…

" _Invierno III. Allegro: Ahora caminamos por las aguas heladas. El paso es inseguro; hay resbalones; los hielos se van rompiendo._ _Comienza el deshielo; la música se agita; todo es movimiento."_

Las marcas de nuestra feminidad se besan, comenzando un vaivén de tersura y candente roce, empapando de manifestación liquida de placer las sabanas. Gritos que parecían sempiternos salieron de nuestros pechos con la intensidad de un trueno, acompañados de fragancias perfumadas con la esencia de la otra de manifiesto. Nuestras colas se abrazaron mutuamente como los tallos de las flores que tuvieron la dicha o el infortunio de crecer muy cerca de la otra; otro símbolo más de la unión tan profunda e intensa en la que nos hallábamos sumergidas.

El hambre voraz me cegó, tanto como a Vinyl. Nuestro roce se transformó agudizo, convirtiéndose en algo digno de llamar locura y gusto por lo salvaje. Esto hizo arder el aire entre su cuerpo y el mío, no existiendo ya ni pudores ni cuidados, solo arrebato, ritmo y pasión vehemente. En un impulso generado por mera calentura, comencé a lamer uno de los cascos traseros de Vinyl, que estaba a mi alcance, tomando su punto más suave y carnoso como objetivo. El cuerno de mi ángel de la música se encendió en luces destellantes de color azul, chorreando transparentes estelas de energía color turquesa.

Nuestras caderas nos empujaron hacia la otra de manera fugaz y arqueando nuestras columnas nos unimos en un dúo, para aullar como lobas a una luna incendiándose en el cielo nocturno. El orgasmo fue mutuo, no dejando que la otra tocara el paraíso sola. Caímos rendidas sobre la cama mientras Vivaldi nos abandonaba a nuestra suerte, dejándonos solo el sonido del tocadiscos señalando que la música había terminado y había que poner otro disco.

Cuatro estaciones para amar.

* * *

 ** _*Like si se gusto la historia a mi pagina de facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores, los saluda su Tío Mond.**_

 ** _"Cuatro Estaciones" de Antonio Vivaldi es un libro de cuatro conciertos para violín y orquesta. Donde se usa el lenguaje musical para evocar distintos aspectos de las estaciones del año. Este elemento lo he usado pocas veces, así que espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lo escribí todo en una noche de insomnio, en un arranque de inspiración, así que probablemente haya algún error ortográfico o de redacción, que si notan, agradecería que me lo señalaran para poder corregirlo._**

 ** _Si tienen ganas de introducirse en un universo de mlp, échenle una ojeada a mis fics con el nombre "Requiem Equestria", donde todas esas historias transcurren en el mismo universo, lleno de personajes siniestros y atormentados._**

 **Si les gusto el fic compartanlo con quienes creen que puedan disfrutarlo también, eso me ayuda a seguir creciendo como escritor aquí ;)**

 **Se despide el Tío Mond.**

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su review con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 _ **Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo**_


End file.
